Impossible
by Miss Milly
Summary: My version of Book 7. Draco Malfoy has been accepted back into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and no one is very happy about it. When he is forcefully persuaded into joining DA, all hell breaks loose. Eventually DracoGinny. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy sat in the headmistress's office nervously. He glanced upwards and watched as the old headmasters either glared at him or sized him up. When he finally got the courage to look into the headmistress's eyes, a cold stony stare greeted him. He visibly gulped as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Mr. Malfoy, your mistakes have caused nothing less than pain and heartache. Though you obviously regret your actions and wish to continue your education, I would very much like to decline your request." Professor McGonagall stated, standing up from the large desk across from Draco. He cast his eyes downward, ashamed that he could never graduate from school. "However," she continued causing Draco to look up hopefully, "Albus always believed in second chances."

"So, that means I can come back?" He said relieved.

"Yes. But if you do anything I do not approve of, you will be out of this school in a matter of seconds. You will be relieved of your prefect duties. Am I clear, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, Professor." Draco managed to spit out as he leaned back in his chair in relief. The headmistress nodded towards the door, indicating he could leave and he hastily got up. He walked to the large wooden door, and his hand reached for the doorknob.

"And Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco turned his head back to the desk, still cluttered with all the knick-knacks and machines that belonged to Dumbledore.

"Welcome back."

Ginny Weasley sat at the long Gryffindor table in the Great Hall watching everyone else eat nervously. She noticed people missing. Whether by hiding or killed by Voldemort or were just kept home by their fearful parents, Ginny didn't know. She glanced around again quickly and noticed that most of DA was there. Ginny grinned to herself but it quickly faded. Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting down at the very end of the table, heads together in deep conversation. Not that this was unusual, but Ginny felt lonely. She hated being the youngest and out of the loop. Fred and George used to try and make sure she wasn't forgotten, or at least cheer her up but they weren't at Hogwarts anymore. They were in the Order now and could only give her bits and pieces of information. Ginny sighed and poked at her food and out of the corner of her eye she saw a platinum blond head slip into the Great Hall. He sat down at the end of the Slytherin table away from all his classmates. He looked up and noticed her staring and he sneered at her from across the room. _What the hell is he doing back here? _She thought bitterly and moved the food around her plate again.

"Cheer up, Ginny" Said Colin Creevey, who was sitting across the table from her, completely oblivious to the annoying ferret that just entered the room. She gave him a weak smile and looked back at her plate. They simultaneously felt an object warm up in their pockets and fished it out. Ginny looked at the gold galleon and back at Colin, giving him a real smile this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny crept through the darkly lit hallways on her tiptoes. She grinned widely at the wall where a large wooden door was forming, and she slipped inside. She was greeted by a group of familiar faces.

"Hello Ginny." Luna said dreamily, twirling her hare patronus around the room. Ginny would have grinned even wider if it were physically possible. She joined the group, chatting idly waiting for her brother and his friends to show up and teach them a new spell, curse, hex or defense.

Eventually, everyone sat down on the pillows used to cushion falls to wait. It felt like they were waiting for hours when the trio finally burst through the hidden door.

"Well! Look you decided to show up to their own meeting." Ginny said sarcastically, not even looking up.

"Sorry, guys, we had some -er - business to attend to." Harry apologized as he walked to the front of the room, followed by Ron and Hermione. They stood in silence for a moment, unsure of how to say what they wanted.

"So?" Seamus called out, sounding just as impatient as Ginny felt.

Hermione looked startled, but then regained a look of uncertainty. "Well, um, I'm not sure that we, meaning me, Harry and Ron, will be able to continue with DA."

There were multiple outbursts throughout the small crowds.

"Why not?" Cried Colin and Dennis at the same time.

"We have stuff to do." Was the reply Ron provided.

"_We have stuff to do. _Did you hear that?" Ginny scoffed.

"Enough!" Harry yelled over all of the protests. "When Ron said stuff, he meant things concerning Voldemort, " There were a few gasps from a small percentage of the group, but not as many as there would have been when he was no longer in power just a few short years prior. "and myself. Ron and Hermione will be helping me, and we will be leaving the school."

A shocked silence filled the room.

"Can someone else teach?" Neville suggested. Harry looked undecided for a second, but then made up his mind.

"Yeah- er- of course. I guess I don't really need to be the one teaching you lot." He admitted.

"Who'll teach us?"

The three looked amongst themselves and then scanned the Room.

"Can we –er- talk?" He indicated to Ron and Hermione. Everyone else in the room simultaneously rolled their eyes in annoyance. First, they called the meeting only to show up late. They're deserting their friends and leaving the school to do "stuff" and Ginny couldn't take anymore of their idiocy.

They huddled and talked amongst themselves to try and figure out who could teach these students.

"Why can't a _teacher _teach us? You know, in class." Ginny said loudly. A few people snickered.

Hermione threw Ginny an irritated look, but Ginny just smiled back with a spark in her eyes.

After a few moments of discussion the trio returned to looking at the other members.

"We have decided on three of you who, we think, could teach everyone else. They have some experience, and um, well that's it. But that's all you need." Harry explained nervously.

They all looked at him expectantly.

"Well, uh there's Neville- "

"No!" The outburst came from Neville Longbottom himself. All eyes turned towards him. "I d-don't think I can." He explained feebly.

"Aw, come on Neville!" Ginny said exasperated.

"And then we decided on Luna." He waited for an outburst from her as well, but she just smiled dreamily at them. "And Ginny. They all went to the Ministry with us two years ago, and fought with us last year. They seemed like the obvious choice."

No one took offence that they weren't chosen. They all knew that the ones mentioned were more than capable of helping them learn to defend themselves.

It was getting late and everyone started to leave. Hermione placed the main galleon in Ginny's hand and smiled at her.

"Your in charge now."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey! This is my first real Potter fic so I'm really excited! I realize I didn't leave any message or anything when I first started, but I'm new here and just getting the hang of this site. I must admit, it's **_**extremely **_**confusing. Anyhow, I figured it out and now I'm saying howdy to all my readers! Btw, I'm a **_**huge**_** D/G shipper so that'll be the main pairing. Alright, on with the show!**

Draco sat in the headmistress's office for the second time that day. He was no less nervous than he was earlier; he thought McGonagall had rethought her decision to let him continue at Hogwarts. When he arrived she was pacing the office looking worried and quickly told him to sit down. She continued pacing until Draco was just as curious as he was nervous, and finally decided to ask.

"Professor?" He asked quietly.

McGonagall's head shot up, startled, and remembered he was there. She opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it. She sat down across from him behind the desk and opened her mouth again. This time, words came out.

"Mr. Malfoy, because of your actions a little over two months ago- "

But Draco cut her off. "Please, Professor, I'd like to stay. I know I did some bad stuff, but-"

"Malfoy." He stopped speaking. "It is not what you did that's the problem. It's what you didn't do." Draco looked confused and the headmistress took a deep breath and continued. "He-who-must…Lord Voldemort assigned you a task that he was sure you'd fail. And you did. You did exactly what he thought you'd do, thus giving him a reason to torture or kill you, mainly because of your father's mistakes. It has come to my attention that he will try to kill you." Draco gulped, "in reality, _he_ won't kill you, rather send someone else to do it for him." Draco subconsciously touched his robed left forearm and McGonagall nodded.

"Are-are we going to do anything about it, Professor?" He asked, fearing the answer would be no, and send him away from the protection of the school.

"_I'm_ not. _You _will."

"How?"

"I'm sure you have heard rumors around the school about a small group of students learning to defend themselves in your fifth year when proper education in the subject was lacking."

Draco did not like where this was going.

"It would let me sleep better at night knowing you where learning to protect yourself against Dark magic. I have yet to speak to the students running this organization, but one should be arriving momentarily."

They heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Called the headmistress, folding her hands on the desk.

_Not Saint Potter. Not Potter. Oh dear Salazar, don't let it be bloody Potter._

"Mr. Potter, so glad you could join us."

**So how'd you like it?**

**Please R&R whether it be good or bad, I'd like to know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: i realize i forgot to put a disclaimer in my previous chapters so i thought id do it now. i own nothing Harry Potter. well except the books, DVDs and i used to have jammies, but that doesn't count, does it?**

Draco physically twitched in annoyance. Not that he expected anyone else would come through that door, he was just hoping.

"Potter." He sneered.

"Malfoy." He replied, the same hate and malice in is voice.

"Mr. Malfoy, you may go. Harry, please take a seat." Professor McGonagall motioned to the chair beside where Draco was sitting seconds before. While Harry was still sitting down, Draco was already out the door and halfway down the corridor. _Stupid Potter with his stupid little club, and his stupid little scar. _He thought to himself as he walked subconsciously to the only place he like in the whole school. Once he got there, he banged the door open and inhaled a deep breath. He expected only fresh air, but there was something else this time. He pushed it to the back of his mind as he stepped into the open aired Astronomy Tower. He walked over to the tower's half stone wall that kept him from falling off and leaned against it. The tower was such a typical place for one to clear their mind that he was surprised no one else was there. At least he thought there wasn't until he heard a voice behind him, causing him to jump.

"What the hell are you doing her, _Malfoy_?"

Draco turned and saw the youngest Weasley come out of a dark corner and he rolled his eyes.

"What do you care, _Weasley?_" He sneered.

Ginny noticed he was back to his usual self. Whenever she saw him throughout the one day they were there, he kept his head down. He talked to no one but teachers, and barely looked at anybody. Ginny was slightly relieved that there was one thing she could count on never changing. Malfoy's hatred for all things Muggle, including Muggleborns and Muggle-lovers. Not to mention half-bloods, houselves, and anyone else really. She walked up beside him and leaned on the railing next to him. Draco did a double take and he looked at her curiously. He looked her up and down and noticed a scowl on her beautiful face. Yes, he admitted, she was beautiful. With out the scowl of course.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" He asked, not really caring to know the answer.

"You'll get a kick out of this." She mumbled to herself as they continued to stare out over the grounds.

He didn't acknowledge her so she kept talking. "Potter and the Golden Trio." She said darkly. Draco snorted. He looked beside him laughing, but immediately stopped because of the look on her face.

"Your, your not joking?"

She didn't answer. He shrugged it off. They stood in a comfortable silent loathing of Potter, Weasel and Granger. Finally, Ginny decided to speak.

"You drink, Malfoy?" He wasn't sure what to say, so he eyed her suspiciously. "Butterbeer, Firewhiskey, ringing any bells?" He shrugged.

"Depends."

"What say, you and me nick some from the house elves in the kitchen. In fact, they might just hand it right to us."

"So you suggesting, we steal from the kitchens and start drinking in the hallways?"

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Ginny asked, glaring at him for making her idea sound so…sneaky.

"Don't get me wrong, _Weasley_, I have my sense of adventure right here in my front pocket. I'm all for the nicking Firewhiskey. It's the part where we're drinking in the hallways that'll get us caught."

"Where do you suggest we drink then, _Malfoy_?"

They looked at each other at the same time and knew exactly where they would go.

"To the kitchens then?" Draco asked, much more politely than usual.

"To the kitchens." Ginny confirmed.

**Looks like theyre gonna get in a wee but o' trouble XP **

**R&R s.v.p!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: well, it's my first Harry Potter fic, but I've written other stuff. Mainly Grey's Anatomy (on a different site) and I tried POTC but that didn't work out. Actually now that I think about it, I did try to write an HP fic years ago but I didn't get past one chapter so I guess it doesn't really count. I'm glad you like reading it, 'cause I really like writing it!

Draco and Ginny snuck past portraits and prefects to get to the Room of Requirement, the Firewhiskey hidden underneath each of their cloaks. Ginny was right; the houselves didn't hesitate in handing it over along with a few Pumpkin Pasties and Licorice Wands. They approached the wall and thought of what they needed; a place to drink. Suddenly, the door started forming slowly as they waited impatiently outside. Draco started tapping his foot, but ceased immediately when Ginny threw him a look.

"Do you _want _to get caught?" She hissed quietly before pushing past him to get into the room. She opened the door, stepped in and looked around. The Room was little bigger than a broom closet with a short round table in the centre. On either side of the table were a cushion and a shot glass placed in front. She sat down on the cushion on the right side of the table, and Draco went to the left. They both withdrew the hidden Firewhiskey and set it on the table.

"Let's get one thing straight," Draco started, "no one can know I'm fraternizing with a Weasley. Don't tell- "

"You think I want people to know I was around you for more than 60 seconds without throwing an insult your way? Trust me, I'm not telling a soul." She cut in.

"Good." He snapped.

Ginny reached onto the table and grabbed one of the many bottles of Firewhiskey from the kitchens. They both fully intended to take a few with them when they left, so Draco made sure that the houselves gave them plenty. She poured some in each of the shot-glasses.

"Never Have I Ever?" She asked. Draco was shocked that the youngest Weasel actually knew the drinking game. In fact, he was shocked that she actually drank at all. After all, she was in the same league as Saint Potter and even dated him for a few months. He always saw her as a goody two shoes. How wrong he was.

"Sure." He smirked. "I'll go first." He thought he'd start off with something easy. "Never have I ever kissed a member of the opposite sex." They both downed their glasses. Draco filled them back up as Ginny contemplated what she would ask.

"Never have I ever," She started, searching her head for a good one. "…fallen asleep during class." It wasn't necessarily good, but mainly, Ginny just wanted to drink. The glasses emptied again. The cycle went on and the questions got more and more embarrassing. It was Ginny's turn again.

"Never have I ever," Her speech was starting to slur. ", had s-e-x." She giggled from spelling it as she downed her glass, expecting Draco to do the same. When he didn't, she snorted the Firewhiskey out her nose. Before she could react further, Draco emptied the small glass into his mouth and gave her a lopsided grin.

"April Fools!" He laughed as he tried to pour more into their shot glasses, but because he was laughing, his hands shook and most of it landed on the table beside the glass. Ginny burst out in a drunken laugh, only because it was September, not April.

"Here, let me." She grabbed the near empty bottle from his hands a filled the glasses. Draco lifted the glass off the table and looked at it.

"Never have I ever thought I chose the wrong side in this bloody war." He said quietly. He finished his Firewhiskey and looked at Ginny. She stayed put. "That's what I thought." He muttered and he took the bottle sitting next to Ginny and finished it off.

"You didn't, you didn't have a choice." Ginny slurred before emptying her glass. "He'd have killed you."

"He'll kill me anyway. Now I have join Potter's _stupid_ club." He said darkly and chucked the empty Firewhiskey bottle behind him. He heard the glass shatter and felt satisfied. Ginny looked at him curiously.

"What club? I havn't heard of a club." She said, obviously lying.

"You know the one. The one that they do stuff." He said making wild hand gestures.

Ginny tilted her head in confusion.

"The one where they do… stuff. Like… you know, stuff… with a wand! Aww, you know the one I'm talking about!" He said, standing up childishly. He started to pretend to be dueling with an invisible foe.

"No." She stated.

Draco ignored her. "Stupid McGonagall is making me join."

Ginny groaned. "You can't!"

"I don't want to." He said, sitting back down.

"This isn't fair…" She said weakly to herself.

"Tell me about it. I don't want to be one of Potter's fan girls!"

Ginny put her head on the table. "I hate you, Harry." She said.

"I'm not Harry!" Draco said furiously. "I'm too handsome to be bloody Potter." He added.

"I wasn't talking to you, Malfoy." She snapped at him.

"You do you all of a sudden hate Potter?"

Ginny lifted her head. "He and my brother and Hermione are leaving, they're going to be traipsing Britain, doing Godric knows what." She said bitterly.

"Without you."

"Without me." She said dejectedly.

Draco's face brightened. "That means I don't have to go to his pathetic little-"

"Don't get ahead of yourself. He found replacements."

Draco's smirk fell. "Oh, bugger." He reached for another bottle but stopped when Ginny stood up and made for the door.

"Come on," She said urgently, "It's getting late." Draco followed her out the door, making sure to grab the bottle and shove it into his robe for another night. They walked through the corridors carelessly making noise with every footstep. They continued a drunken babble as they walked, but were eventually interrupted.

"Who's there?" A shaky voice called through the darkness.

**Oh dear. Now who could that be?**

**Don't forget to review, please! **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This one is kind of short. Thanks to the three people who have reviewed (so far, maybe there are more now but when I wrote this there were only three)

"Lumos!" Said a second person, both of the voices sounding oddly familiar.

"Weasel King!" Draco threw his arms in the air and gave Ron a big hug. Ginny started giggling manically at him before her brother managed to throw him off. Draco looked shocked, lost his balance and fell over.

Ron's ears went red with anger. "What the bloody hell was that, Malfoy!" He practically shouted. Then he noticed Ginny doubled over from laughing, obviously drunk. "YOU GOT HER DRUNK!" He roared at Malfoy, who was still on the ground.

"Ron!" Hermione screeched, holding him back from attacking Draco. She took a second to survey the scene. "We should take them to McGonagall's office. Let her punish them."

"No way. She'll get in trouble. Just take him." He said, gesturing towards Draco, a look of confusion still etched on his face.

Hermione took a deep breath. She was a prefect; she had to follow the rules. But Ginny was her friend, not to mention Ron's little sister. "You take him to McGonagall's, I'll bring Ginny back to the common room." She said with a tone of finality in her voice. Hermione had questions for Ginny, like why she was hanging out with Malfoy for when. Not to mention drinking. She grabbed Ginny's arm firmly and started pulling her along back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Get off me." Ginny pulled away from Hermione's grasp.

"What are doing, Ginny?" She said exasperated. "I mean, Malfoy? I don't know what's gotten into you. And it's only the first day! We've only been at school for less than 8 hours, and you're already in trouble."

"I was only having a bit of fun," Ginny said coldly, "When are you going to remove the stick from you ass and join us?"

Hermione didn't know how to reply, so she didn't. It was a long silent walk for the two of them, and they were both relieved when they finally made it to the Fat Lady.

"Password?" She asked calmly, thankful she had decided to stay a wake a little longer, rather than be woken up.

"Unity." Hermione said and she stepped forward into the painting. Literally.

"I'm sorry, dear. That's not it." Hermione wracked her brain, trying to figure out the password.

"Crumple-Horned Snorkacks!" Ginny shouted, her speech completely slurred. The painting swung open and Hermione looked to her friend in disbelief.

"Wh-How?" She stammered. Ginny just shrugged and gave her a drunken grin before stumbling into the common room. Completely bewildered, Hermione followed after her. She watched as Ginny stumbled up the stairs to the girls' rooms and then heard a door open and slam shut. _I'll deal with her tomorrow_, Hermione thought to herself as she made the same journey up the steps and went into the 6th year dorm room to make sure Ginny was actually there. She saw her passed out on her bed and snoring. Hermione shut the door quietly and continued to her room and climbed into bed.

As soon as Ginny and Hermione left, Ron kicked Malfoy, who was still on the ground.

"Get up you drunken git." He muttered angrily, trying to restrain from kicking the ferret again.

Draco stood up shakily and leaned on Ron for support. He was immediately nudged off forcefully. Draco then started on a drunken ramble. Ron tried to ignore him, but occasionally yelled at him to shut up. A curious ghost soon tailed them, amused at Ron's muttering and Draco's babbling about nothing. As they neared McGonagall's office, Draco stopped. Ron groaned in annoyance.

"What is it _now?_" He asked exasperated. Draco leaned in closer to Ron's face.

"Your sisters bloody hot mate." He slurred before passing out and falling to the ground. Ron looked furious, and then around him to see if anyone was there. There was only the ghost.

"I won't tell if you don't."

Crazy kids : P 

**Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the lack of new Chapters recently. It was mostly because the Internet at my mom's went screwy and then we went camping for a week so I couldn't even type a new post. Also I'm not really sure what a beta read (as it was suggested by a reviewer to get one) is, but have an idea. I just don't want to look like a complete idiot if I'm wrong lol. I would also like to add to the same reviewer that I think Ginny/Draco is very Romeo and Juliet and that I think they fit together. But hey, that's just my opinion. Some people think he should be with Hermione which I completely don't get, but to each their own. Anyway on with the show!

The blinds flicked open and Ginny groaned loudly. Hermione walked away from the window and wasted no time in reprimanding her for her little rendez-vous with Malfoy.

"I don't know what you were thinking. Malfoy? _Malfoy? _What's gotten into you? And where did you get that Firewhiskey? You don't understand how lucky you are that you decided to be irresponsible on a Friday. You're in no condition to be in any classes. I just can't believe you would do something like that, Gin." She ranted loudly. Meanwhile Ginny had proceeded to shoving her head under her pillow to try and drown her out. Hermione made a noise that was a cross between a 'tut' and a sigh and started shuffling around in her robes, evidently searching for something. When she found it, she lifted the pillow off of Ginny's head and shoved a small vial in her face.

"This," she said, "is called the Morning After Draught. I found it awhile ago in an article in _Witch Weekly._" Hermione dropped the vial on the bed in front of Ginny's face. She sat up, took the potion of the bed, threw her head back and downed all of it. She grimaced slightly at the taste and Hermione continued to talk. "It's a really useful little potion to be honest. It cures hangovers and well", she went a light shade of pink, "reduces the risk of pregnancy if you were to drunk to remember any, er protection last night…" She trailed off into incoherent muttering. Ginny's eyes widened to a surprisingly large size.

"Oh, Hermione, no! You didn't think I? You thought I would actually? Hermione! It's Malfoy!" She said desperately. Ginny got off of the bed and started pacing around the room and noticed the rest of the beds were empty. Then a thought occurred to her and she whipped around to face Hermione who looked relieved. "Did Ron think I…? I guess that's what it looked like but nothing happened! We were just drinking!" She said unusually shrill.

"Ginny, I believe you! You're right, it did seem like you were drunk enough to do something like that so I just assumed you did. I still don't know why you chose Malfoy as a drinking partner."

"That's none of your business." Ginny snapped. Hermione was a little taken aback. She had not turned Ginny in for being out after hours, or for drinking, not to mention giving her the last of her stash of Morning After Draught.

"Fine, I'll remember not to ask why I'm helping you in the future." She responded coolly. When Ginny didn't reply, Hermione stormed out of the room angrily. Ginny convinced herself that she didn't care and decided to get dressed for breakfast. She made her way down the many staircases into the Great Hall but decided she wasn't really hungry so she took a few detours. On the third floor corridor she heard the voices of Ron, Hermione and Harry. She felt she was not up to speak to any of them so she hid behind the statue of Gerald the Gory. From the sounds of it, they were arguing about something and Ginny vainly thought it was about her until they came closer.

" – out of here. I have a feeling it might be at Grimmauld Place." Harry's voice said quietly.

"What makes you say that, Harry?" replied Hermione in a concerned tone.

"I-I don't know," he said lamely, "I just have this feeling. I just _know._"

"I'm not leaving this school unless you're sure it's a horcrux." Hermione said.

"I'll go with you Harry." Ron piped in. Hermione huffed.

"Just try and make sure before we leave!" Hermione said desperately. "Because once we leave," She paused and lowered her voice, "I don't think we'll be able to come back." The thought obviously horrified her. They kept debating whether they'd leave or not as they passed by the statue but Ginny wasn't listening. She knew that they would leave at one point so that wasn't new, but what was a horcrux and why was it in Sirius's house? Ginny thought to herself as she finally went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat down alone and started eating, completely oblivious to what was going on around her, deep in thought. Harry would obviously be doing something to do with Voldemort. So it must be something Dark, or maybe something to fight him. Ginny wracked her brain to think if she ever heard the word before, because if she had it probably wouldn't be something dangerous. Unfortunately, the word was completely unfamiliar. So as Ginny finished eating, and made her way back up to the common room, she decided she would try to speak to the only person she could think of who might have an idea of what a horcrux was.

**A/N: Don't forget to review, cause if you do I'll probably update faster!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yay! Two chapters in a week! I'm so proud XD anyway, the lack of reviews was a little disappointing so I decided to make this one longer to see if that might trigger everyone's needs to review :P On with the show!

Ginny walked back up to the common room at a quick pace. She tried digging through her mental files, searching for anything to trigger a memory of the word horcrux. Just in case she may have forgotten. She climbed the steps two at a time until she bumped into someone and lost her balance.

"Oh!" She gave a small cry of surprise. She looked up into a round, baby face.

"Careful, Ginny." He said and held out his arm to steady her. Once he was sure she wouldn't fall over, he continued to speak. "I was thinking," he started, "that we could hold our first DA meeting tonight." When she didn't say anything, he looked down and his shoelaces and mumbled "I mean, only if you wanted to. I thought it could have been a good idea, since there aren't any Quidditch practices tonight and it's the weekend so homework can wait…" He started rambling incoherently and Ginny snapped out of her daze.

"I'm sorry, Neville! I wasn't listening. I have a lot of things on my mind." She explained apologetically. Neville looked a little relieved that she didn't think him, or his idea, foolish.

"Well, I was just suggesting we could have a DA meeting tonight. I know Harry, Ron and Hermione haven't left yet, so maybe we could get a few pointers if they're around to see us." He said eagerly.

"Oh, sure Neville. That sounds fine." Horcruxes would just have to wait for another night.

"That's great!" He grinned broadly. "I'll go find Luna!" He hurried off down the staircase in search of her. Ginny tried to remove the mysterious word from her mind and changed course to the seventh floor corridor, more specifically, the Room of Requirement. She decided to get set and up and choose what to teach everyone who shows up. When she arrived at the door, she quickly scanned the hallways around her to make sure nobody would notice. They were empty. Ginny slid in through the door and into the Room of Requirement. She took a quick look around the room and everything was in place. Ginny walked over to the wall with the large bookcase and glanced at the books. Maybe she could try and find some new spells. After a half an hour of searching, Ginny couldn't find any interesting hexes, jinxes or counter-curses so she just gave up. She checked her watch. The meeting wouldn't likely be until after supper and it was only quarter to two. Ginny sighed and left the Room. Perhaps they'll just have a dueling tournament or something like that. Ginny wandered through the corridors and down the staircase to the Entrance Hall. She pushed the large doors open and stepped out onto the grounds. A soft breeze kissed her cheeks as she started walking slowly towards the lake. The air was still warm from the summer and Ginny decided to take full advantage of the weather. There were probably only a few days like this left until it got cool.

Ginny stepped delicately out of her school shoes and took off her socks as soon as she reached the water's edge. She slid one foot into the cool water and sighed. Her second foot took its place beside its partner and Ginny wiggled her toes in the mud. She grinned to herself and continued to wade in the shallow water for a few minutes before getting bored. She climbed back up the gradual slope of the shore and gathered her shoes and socks. She walked back up to the castle, dragging her feet along the way. 'It's just one of those painfully slow days- ' Ginny thought while she looked back down at her feet, which were already almost dry. When she reached the doors her feet were dried completely so she shoved them back into her socks, then her shoes. '-that are perfect for a nap.' Ginny thought happily as she walked back through the doors and up to the Gryffindor Tower to do just that.

Ginny woke up thoroughly refreshed and in a much better mood. Not that she was in a bad mood, it was more…flat than anything. Flat and bored. She climbed off of the covers that she collapsed on earlier and ran a comb through her hair. She checked her watch and realized supper was going on so she rushed down to the Great Hall to join her classmates.

When she got there she sat in between Colin and Luna, who was convinced Wrackspurts were at the Ravenclaw table and she didn't want to risk them intruding in on her brain. Ginny shrugged it off and added some generous helpings onto her plate. She was always hungry after a nap.

Ginny finished her meal faster than anyone and rose from the bench quickly. "I'll see you at the meeting." She muttered to Luna before returning to the Room of Requirement for the second time that day. When she got there everything was in its place just like a few hours before except for one thing. There was a large sheet of parchment on the far wall with little lines drawn between names. At first Ginny thought it was a family tree like the one at Grimmauld Place, but when she looked closer she found that it was for the tournament she thought of earlier.

"Perfect." She said to no one in particular.

Then she noticed something peculiar. There was an extra name somewhere, there were only 21 people in DA, and there were 22 names. She scanned the parchment. _Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Colin Creevey, Luna Lovegood, Dennis Creevey, Harry Potter, Zacharias Smith, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Ginny Weasley, Padma Patil, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Ron Weasley, Anthony Goldstein-_

She heard the door open and someone entered the room.

"Oh, it's _you_." The voice sneered.

_-Draco Malfoy. _

**Please, **_**please, **_**don't forget to review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes! I've finally gotten another one finished! It's a little longer than others but not by much. I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!

* * *

**

Ginny spun around and frowned at the platinum haired boy in the doorway.

"You're early." She sneered back while mentally smacking herself in the head. She totally forgot about him telling her the night before about having to join DA.

"Malfoys are always punctual." He stated superiorly and raised his chin a little, as if to prove he was better. Ginny snorted loudly and kicked the nearest cushion for lack of a better thing to do. Malfoy was about to respond when a few more students wandered in the doorway and gaped at him like fish. Instead, he made himself happy with just glaring at her. She glared back fiercely. More and more of the members piled in and stared at the Slytherin boy in shock. The last time he was at one of the meetings, it had resulted in Dumbledore fleeing from the school to avoid being arrested. Finally Harry, Hermione and Ron arrived.

Ron instantly rushed towards him with his hands at neck level, anxious to strangle him. Against her better judgment, Ginny muttered "_Impedimenta!_" at the last moment and Draco slid out of his reach.

"What's Malfoy doing here?" Shouted at least half of the students there, the rest of them were still staring and rubbing their eyes wondering if he was actually there.

"Didn't you hear?" Ginny said loudly, "Malfoy has decided to join us." There was a loud gasp from someone in the back and Ginny resisted the urge to roll her eyes at them.

"McGonagall's making me." He mumbled between gritted teeth.

There was a small cough from the mass of students. Neville stepped out in front of the crowd. "Why don't we get started." He suggested, a few octaves higher then normal.

Ginny turned back around and pulled the tapestry off the wall. "I've decided to have a tournament to show off our skills. There won't be a prize for the winner, it'll just be practice." Ginny explained, holding the parchment for everyone to see. "So, -er- pair up." She finished lamely and handed the off the tapestry to Luna so she could put everyone with their partner that the Room of Requirement chose. Ginny was against Lavender.

The two girls took their stances and started shooting spells at each other. Their duel lasted a few minutes before Lavender tripped on her robes and Ginny took full advantage. She smiled proudly as Lavender grudgedly accepted her defeat and slipped off to a corner somewhere to mope.

Ginny watched as her fellow students dueled. She watched Michael and Terry for a while but they were pretty evenly matched so it grew boring after awhile. She moved her gaze towards the end of the room with the cushions where some of the others who were finished grouped together. Ginny noticed Dennis shaking Harry's hand frowning. _He had no chance. _She thought as she glanced around those still dueling.

Eventually, the duelers had dwindled down until it was Neville and Hermione left battling fiercely. Everyone was surprised that he had managed to keep it up that long and Ginny was secretly cheering for him to beat Hermione, just to show her what losing was like. When they had finished, (Neville had sneezed at a very unfortunate moment.) Luna picked up the parchment again. It had rearranged itself according to the wins and losses throughout the room.

The winners split off into pairs again. This time, Ginny was against Susan Bones. She made quick work of her and found herself watching the others again. Finally, everyone had finished and Ginny was facing another opponent.

_Zap._

Hermione trudged off in defeat to sit on one of the cushions. Ginny smirked to herself smugly. Hermione was so predictable. Ginny knew she would start with a really complicated offensive spell, so all she had to do was dodge it while sending a simple stunning spell her way. She didn't even know what hit her.

Ginny glanced at the parchment and found that there were three finalists. Her, Harry and Malfoy.

"I think we're supposed to have a three way duel…" She said with a hint of confusion in her voice. A few others nodded and the three finalists made their way to the center of the room while the rest of the group watched from the sidelines.

Ginny decided to steal a glance at the two boys. They were glaring at each other, and if looks could kill, well, the entire room would be on the floor dead. Harry eventually turned his head towards Ginny a look that clearly said, "Attack the Ferret." As they took their stances, Ginny pondered on whom to attack. She could easily take out one of them while they fought each other, but who?

She looked back and forth at both boys and made her decision.

Harry was the first to move. "Expelliarmus!" He shouted with his wand pointed at Draco. _Typical, _She thought as she said her own spell. Draco dodged Harry's spell with ease, but before he could send one back, Harry' arms and legs snapped into his body and he fell to the floor.

There were a few gasps from the crowd, but everything went silent again as she and Draco started circling each other. Ginny noticed his jaw was clenched as he held his wand in the perfect position for an attack. She twirled her own wand between her fingers gracefully, daring him to fight her. This continued for a few more moments before he sent a non-verbal spell at her.

"Protegro!" She shouted quickly to defend herself. "Stupify!" She added as an after thought.

This continued for what seemed like forever. Draco had given up on using non-verbal spells, as it held no advantage over Ginny. She had quick reflexes and defended herself as well as shooting a hex at him, putting him on defense. The cycle kept going until someone decided to end it. It was Harry obviously.

"Enough!" He shouted. "We'll just name you both winners. It's getting late." He explained as a few of the students yawned. Ginny glanced down at her watch. It was already 12:45. When she lifted her eyes, half the students had already left. This suited her just fine, she wanted to stay behind and think for awhile.

Finally the room was almost empty and Ginny flopped onto a bunch of the cushions and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Pretty fun, eh? Please review!**


End file.
